meme_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Meme World (Imagine)
chicken chicken chicken chicken chicken Note: I am aware some of the links are broken, these issues will be resolved soon, probably Meme World (stylized as mEmE wOrLD) is a network made by EB’s Dad and later given to CrazySponge. It airs shows for horny adults. It used to be known as Imagine. Founder - EBs Dad Owner - CrazySponge Co-owner - SpongeBot678 Shows Original Series *''Pampers: The Series'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants: War for Bikini Bottom'' *''Off the Grid'' *''MateRooms'' (gag dub) *''HooplaMates'' *''The ESB & SBFW Show'' *SpongeBob With Pluto (1st Season) *''The Red Flanders Show'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants (The Hank Hill Series)'' (coming soon) *''Squidward's Testicles'' Other Shows *''Dick Figures'' *''Miracle Star'' *''Coconut Fred'' *''Coconut Fred in PeePee Land'' *''Boku No Pico'' *''Time-Travelling Bong'' *''Teen Titans Go! Through Puberty'' *''Pornstar Runner'' *''The Unepic Tales of Captain Pantspants'' *''Gorillaz'' *''Veggietales'' the House *''HOOPLA SHOW'' *''HOOPLA SHw'' *''HAOOPLA ShaDHJ'' *''REN AND STIMPY ADULT VERSION UNCESORED'' *''ELLEN DEGEREYGEUEH SHOW'' *''Hey'' iPlayerUnknown's The Amazing World of The All-New SpongeBob SquarePants Adult Party Cartoon and the Chipmunks n' Stuff DX Go! Time & Knuckles: The Reboot With Pluto! (2018) *''The Bing Bong Theory'' *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F8g-yOSyhKU Nintendo Fun House] *''Battle for Dream Island'' *''Gigglebiz'' *''The Flintstone Kids'' *''Ryan Toys Review'' *''Combo Panda'' *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8KWps11l45g Toys and Colors] *''some show that I don't even know'' *''some show that I know'' *''some show with sex'' *''some show that lock is watches'' *''Not FutureBob'' *''When The Hell-'' Former Shows *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' *''Creative Thinkers'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *''SpongeBob in PeePee Land'' *''Pop Team Epic'' *''Doctor Who'' *''FDB News'' Specials *''A Very Dead Meme Christmas'' *''Da Darlie Down Danksgiving'' *''The Penguins of Madagascar Stop Racism'' *''The Memes of the Damned'' *''The Flintstone Kids: Say No to Tik-Toks'' *''Meme World Rewind 2018'' *''The BANNED Family Guy Movie'' *''Comedy Cemetery'' Blocks *ACTN - Airs action shows *'The Impact Hours '- Airs original Meme World shows for three hours. *SquidClone Takes Over - SquidClone "takes over" the channel and shows his favorite TV episodes from the week. *'Lights! Camera! Meme!' - Airs informative murder porn (get the reference?). *[[Meme World, analysis|'Meme World, analysis']] - Airs Netflix/DreamWorks and DreamWorksTV shows. *'HOOPLA - HOOOAOAOAOPSPSOPLZKSS SCREAMS FOR AN HOUR' *'Ripoff Monday! '- Every Monday, at 9am, Meme World airs repeats of Coconut Fred and Miracle Star for Three Whole Hours! *'''-2 year olds only''' - a block dedicated to fortnite everyday at 4:20am! *'Dark Meme Zone' - a late night block dedicated to more darker material from Meme World, it airs from 3am to 4:20am. *'Danker, Yet Danker '- just your normal dank memes *'Nintendo Fun World' - airs Nintendo Fun House for eleventy seven hours. *'Tripolar Catch Up' - airs all the Tripolar videos from the week every Sunday morning. *'FBI OPEN UP' - once a day, the FBI open up video plays. The time is randomized each day. *'Probably Illegal '- on Friday nights, the network shows programs that probably arent even legal. Insert more blocks here! Events *'o day' - the screen bug just says o for the whole day, happens randomly every 2 weeks. *'Picture Sundays' - every Sunday viewers could tweet pictures to the official Meme World Twitter account and they could've been shown on the channel! after may 12th, it was announced picture sundays was cancelled, due to recent medical reports stating the event was triggering allergic reactions *'S_____ Saturdays' - every saturday at 11 am, a popup would appear on the side featuring the week's theme, with a different meme world logo to go with it. all themes would start with the letter s. viewers could request themes with a chance to be chosen! it was made to replace picture sundays. History and stuff On June 26, 2018, Jasbre TV cited Imagine for stealing their Toonami block, and plastering their Imagine logos all over any mention of Jasbre TV, as well as redubbing when TOM 5 and SARA would say "Toonami, on Jasbre TV" to "Toonami ON IMAGINE". Hours later, Jasbre TV sued Imagine for stealing the block, and costing them 5 Million dollars in loss, and sued them for 10 Million Dollars, and to take down the block. Days later, Imagine shut down it's counterfeit block. On July 26, 2018, Purple133 unintentionally copied "Jasbre's List" compilation disc and had to clear some things up with TheJasbre202. On August 22, 2018, Imagine was converted into Meme World and was changed completely. On December 11, 2018, it was discovered that Meme World was secretly a little bit naïve, and was arrested for eating banana coconuts. They were let out the same day after they realised Banana Studios were the ones that ate banana coconuts. On December 14, 2018, Meme World launched their sister channel mXD. On January 18, 2019, at 3am EST, the Meme World logo caught on fire, all the programmes were forced to evacuate the channel. On February 9, 2019, merchandise for Meme World was launched under Receptacle Merchandise. On that same day, a movie based off Meme World was announced. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5XoolvWQvY0 On May 5, 2019, DevlinWho made a revival of what Meme World used to be. On July 24, 2019, Meme World got a low in ratings, with 419,999,999 viewers instead of it's usual 420,000,000. Bumpers and more! Meme World (Imagine)/Bumpers Meme World (Imagine)/Promos Meme World (Imagine)/Gallery Sister channels *Meme Toons *mXD *Minimemes *Creative *SpongeBob n' Stuff TV Comp-Discs #The United States of Imagine #Imagine: ??? #Random Disc is Random #Thomas The Tank Engine: The Complete 278879865746567894658790765746356789079657463467890796576th Season National Anthem https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7dIetQFw-n4 Category:TV Channels Category:Meme World